Going To The Movies
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: SG1 geht ins Kino GERMAN bitte R


Disclaimer: Die Leutchen von SG-1 gehören leider nicht mir *schnief*, aber wenn sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden sollten...her damit!! *g*  
  
SG-1 geht ins Kino...welcher Film kann das bloß sein???  
  
~~*~~  
  
GOING TO THE MOVIES  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey Danny, alles in Ordnung?" Ich warf Daniel einen besorgten Blick zu, als ich sein mit Antiquitäten und alten Artefakten vollgestopftes Büro betrat.  
  
Daniel saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch – oder besser gesagt, er versuchte zu sitzen. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn gerade aus einem kurzen Schlummer gerissen, als ich an die Tür geklopft hatte. Er blinzelte mich aus müden Augen an und erinnerte mich dabei an eine kurzsichtige Eule, dann fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand kurz durch die Haare und seufzte.  
  
"Mir geht's gut.", murmelte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
"Danny, wie lange hast du diesmal an irgendeinem Stein gearbeitet? Du solltest wirklich öfter schlafen, ich habe gehört, dass das ganz gut tun soll, wenn man es regelmäßig versucht..." Entweder fand Daniel meinen Witz nicht komisch oder er hatte mir einfach nicht zugehört – wobei ich die letztere Möglichkeit vorzog, da sie mir wahrscheinlicher erschien. Jedenfalls gähnte er erneut, stand auf und streckte sich.  
  
"Kaffee?", fragte ich, als ich den Anblick einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging ich zu seiner Maschine und setzte neuen Kaffee auf.  
  
Ich fragte mich kurz, was wohl passieren würde, wenn uns jemals der Vorrat an frischem Kaffee ausgehen sollte – schrecklich. Daniel war von seinem Morgenkaffee so abhängig wie ein Drogensüchtiger von seiner nächsten Dosis. Die Erde wäre verloren sollte diese Katastrophe jemals eintreten.  
  
Daniel hatte sich inzwischen soweit aufgerappelt, dass er damit begann seinen überfüllten Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Eine schwere Aufgabe, da alle anderen Stellen ebenfalls von Bücherstapeln oder großen Steinklötzen und seltsamen Figuren besetzt waren. Mir fiel ein großes dickes Buch auf, das viel zu neu aussah, als dass es zu Daniels antiker Sammlung hätte gehören können.  
  
"Was liest du da?", fragte ich neugierig, doch bevor ich einen weiteren Blick auf das Cover werfen konnte, hatte Daniel das Buch auch schon in eine Schublade geschoben.  
  
"Nichts interessantes.", meinte er fast verlegen.  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich wusste was er las, so konnte mir das egal sein. Vermutlich hätte ich sowieso nur die Hälfte des Inhaltes verstanden.  
  
Die Kaffeemaschine piepste kurz und ich füllte zwei Tassen mit dem starken mexikanischen Gebräu, das Daniel bevorzugte. Ich reichte ihm eine Tasse und verzog das Gesicht, als ich den ersten Schluck probierte. Zugegeben, dieses Zeugs schmeckte grässlich, aber immerhin wurde man davon wach. Schon nach einer halben Tasse sah Daniel fast wieder menschlich aus und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich dieses Wochenende etwas vor?", fragte ich ihn, als mir plötzlich etwas einfiel. Ich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, denn normalerweise hatte Daniel immer Zeit. "Ich habe mir überlegt, wir könnten doch ein paar Videos ausleihen, einige Pizzen bestellen...ist irgendetwas Daniel?", fragte ich, als ich sein Gesicht sah. Er wirkte verlegen.  
  
"Uhm....ja weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich es dir ja sagen, aber ich dachte, dass es dich sowieso nicht interessiert, also..."  
  
"Daniel. Komm zur Sache.", unterbrach ich in schließlich. Daniel musste einfach alles kompliziert machen!  
  
"Naja, sagen wir es so: ich hatte dieses Wochenende schon etwas vor." Daniel senkte schuldbewusst die Augen und ich seufzte. Warum glaubte er immer, sich für alles rechtfertigen zu müssen? Ich war doch nicht sein Vater!  
  
"Na dann, in Ordnung. Wie wär's nächstes Wochenende?", meinte ich und daraufhin schien Daniel fast erleichtert zu sein. Er nickte zustimmend. "Geht klar, ich bringe auch die Chips mit."  
  
Ich stellte die Tasse ab, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. In der Tür fiel mir ein, warum ich überhaupt gekommen war. "Ach ja, der General hat ein Meeting für 09:00 angesetzt. Du solltest dich bis dahin noch etwas ausruhen." Damit wandte ich mich ab und machte mich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Opfer.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Wie erwartet fand ich Sam in ihrem Labor. Schliefen diese Leute denn niemals? Es erschien mir fast unbegreiflich, wie sie sich auf den Beinen hielten. Ich jedenfalls brauchte meinen Schönheitsschlaf. Ich klopfte leise an und trat dann ein. Sam begrüßte mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Wenigstens sah sie nicht aus wie eine lebende Leiche.  
  
"Hey, Carter.", begrüßte ich sie fröhlich. "Was tun sie um diese Zeit schon hier?"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Colonel" Carter lächelte und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl. "Eigentlich war ich gar nicht weg. Das Mineral, dass wir auf P7J-355 gefunden habe, hat sich als höchst interessant erwiesen. Es kommt auf der Erde nur sehr selten vor und ist auch schwer künstlich herzustellen. Anscheinend gibt es auf P7J-355 ein besonders großes Vorkommen an seltenen Mineralien und..."  
  
"Ah-ah.", meinte ich nur und hob beide Hände, um sie daran zu hindern, noch weiter auf dieses interessante Thema einzugehen. "Das ist alles wirklich sehr...faszinierend. Aber vielleicht sollten sie etwas schlafen?", schlug ich vor.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Colonel, ich bin fit wie ein Turnschuh. Ein paar Überstunden muss man schon mal aushalten können. Warum sind sie schon hier?"  
  
"Ich...ja nun...ich hatte auch etwas wirklich bedeutsames vor.", meinte ich und beschloss von diesem Thema abzulenken. "Haben sie am Wochenende schon etwas vor? Ich dachte an ein paar Videos, Pizzen..." Wiedereinmal brach ich mitten im Satz ab, als ich Carters Gesicht betrachtete. Sie lächelte zwar noch immer, aber sie schüttelte gleichzeitig bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Colonel, dieses Wochenende ist leider schon verplant. Aber vielleicht nächste Woche?", meinte sie versöhnlich.  
  
Ich seufzte. "Warum nicht." Anscheinend hatten sich alle gegen mich verschworen. Blieb nur noch Teal'c. Bei ihm konnte ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass er Zeit hatte – auch wenn er vielleicht keine große Lust verspürte. "Ach ja, Meeting um 09:00. Ruhen sie sich bis dahin aus. Das ist ein Befehl."  
  
"Ja, Sir." Sam lächelte und machte keine Anstalten, meinem 'Befehl' Folge zu leisten. Ich seufzte erneut.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Teal'c war der einzige, der richtig erholt aussah. Allerdings konnte ich auch nicht behaupten, dass er jemals müde ausgesehen hätte. "Hi Teal'c.", begrüßte ich ihn und sah mich in seinem kleinen spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer um. Hier und da standen ein paar halbniedergebrannte Kerzen, das Bett und ein Fernseher mit einem Videospiel. In diesen Spielen war der Jaffa auf der ganzen Station unschlagbar. Anscheinend hatte er zuviel Zeit.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Colonel O'Neill.", meinte er mit seiner tiefen ruhigen Stimme und neigte etwas den Kopf.  
  
Ich beschloss gleich zur Sache zu kommen, da Teal'c nicht unbedingt für Smalltalk geeignet war. Zwar beschwerte er sich nie, aber man konnte auch nie sagen, ob er nun zuhörte oder einfach nur Interesse vortäuschte.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als wären wir am Wochenende allein. Daniel und Sam haben schon etwas vor. Eigentlich wollte ich ja einen Videoabend mit Pizzen vorschlagen, aber..." Ich brach ab um zu sehen, ob Teal'c irgendeine Reaktion zeigen würde, doch sein Gesicht blieb so unbewegt wie immer. Wenigstens er würde mich nicht im Stich lassen. "Unter diesen Umständen habe ich mir überlegt, dass es Zeit für dich wird, endlich mal ins Kino zu gehen."  
  
Der Jaffa neigte den Kopf zu anderen Seite und erinnerte mich an einen Hund der interessiert zuhört, auch wenn er kein Wort versteht. "Kino?"  
  
"Ja, wie Fernsehen, nur größer und besser. Ich habe von diesem fantastischen Film gehört, der jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen läuft...eigentlich wollte ich ihn mir viel früher ansehen, aber wir waren ja nie da."  
  
Sobald Teal'c das Wort Fernsehen im Zusammenhang mit einigen Steigerungsformen gehört hatte, hatte sich seine Mine sofort aufgehellt. Wären die Jaffas hier auf der Erde, gäbe es gleich eine weitere Zielgruppe für die Medien. Anscheinend war er von der Idee begeistert – so begeistert jedenfalls wie ein Jaffa nur sein konnte. Er nickte würdevoll und ich grinste zufrieden. Mein Wochenende war gerettet und ich bekam doch noch den besten Film aller Zeiten zu sehen.  
  
"Na dann, ich hole dich Samstagabend pünktlich um sieben Uhr hier ab. Das wir dein Spaß, du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen." Ich sah auf die Uhr und seufzte.  
  
"Es wird Zeit für das Meeting, wir wollen General Hammond doch nicht warten lassen, nicht wahr, Teal'c?" Teal'c erhob sich graziös wie eine Tänzerin, was bei seinem Körperbau sehr erstaunlich war, und folgte mir nach draußen zum Besprechungsraum.  
  
~~*~~  
  
*einige Tage später*  
  
Endlich war es soweit! Samstag, der Tag, auf den ich die ganze Woche gewartet hatte. Zum Glück war das Schicksal diesmal auf meiner Seite gewesen, denn durch einen plötzlichen Schneesturm auf irgendeinem Planeten dessen Nummer ich mir nicht merken konnte und auch nicht merken wollte wären wir fast für drei weitere Tage steckengeblieben. Zum Glück war das Wetter im letzten Moment besser geworden und wir hatten uns auf den Heimweg machen können.  
  
Jetzt saß ich vor meinem Fernseher ohne wirklich darauf zu achten was gerade lief und starrte die Uhr an, als könnte ich durch Willenskraft allein die Zeiger dazu bewegen, sich schneller zu bewegen. Fast wäre ich dabei auch noch eingeschlafen, doch zum Glück riss mich ein besonders lauter Fernsehmoderator aus meiner Hypnose und ich sprang erschrocken auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ich vor lauter Vorfreude auch noch zu spät dran war! Ich schnappte mir die Schlüssel und raste aus dem Haus, in der Hoffnung nicht den Anfang zu verpassen, während ich Teal'c abholen musste.  
  
Wieder war das Glück auf meiner Seite, denn als ich zusammen mit Teal'c am Kino vorfuhr bemerkte ich, dass noch einige Leute an der Kasse standen. Wir hatten also noch etwas Zeit. Ich bedeutete Teal'c zu warten während ich die Karten besorgte und führte ihn dann in den großen bereits dunklen Saal. Es kam noch Werbung und wir hatten genug Zeit uns bequeme Sitze zu suchen, von denen aus man einen perfekten Blick auf die übergroße Leinwand hatte.  
  
Ich reichte Teal'c seine Karte die er ausgiebig betrachtete. Sogar in der Halbdunkelheit konnte ich sehen, wie sich eine Augenbraue fast bis zum Anschlag hob.  
  
"Von diesem Film habe ich noch nichts gehört, O'Neill.", bemerkte er und ich seufzte innerlich.  
  
"Dann wird es höchste Zeit, Teal'c, das ist DER Film des Jahrhunderts. Na schön, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber bei DER Vorlage kann er nur gut werden...auch, wenn man eigentlich nicht wirklich alles so darstellen kann wie im Film, aber ich bin mir sicher..." Zum Glück wurde ich durch das dunkler werdende Licht unterbrochen, während Teal'c mich noch immer verwirrt ansah. Ich deutete zum Bildschirm und genau in diesem Moment drangen die ersten Worte aus den Lautsprechern und ich wurde in eine fantastische Welt gesogen...  
  
/I amar prestar aen…/*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Der Film war vorbei und ich saß noch immer wie gebannt auf meinem Platz. Langsam leerte sich der Raum und ich lauschte wie in Trance dem Schlusslied. Teal'c neben mir war seltsam still und als ich ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf schien er in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Als die letzten Töne verklangen seufzte ich und stand langsam auf. Ich nickte Teal'c zu und er folgte mir nach draußen.  
  
"Na Teal'c, wie fandest du den Film?", fragte ich neugierig, da er bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.  
  
"Faszinierend, O'Neill.", war sein einziger Kommentar, doch an seinem seligen Lächeln (jedenfalls konnte es mit viel Phantasie ein Lächeln darstellen) und dem Glitzern in seinen Augen sah ich, dass es ihm wirklich gefallen hatte.  
  
Ich sah mich nach meinem Wagen um und überlegte, wo ich ihn abgestellt haben könnte, als mir zwei Gestalten auffielen, die mir seltsam bekannt vorkamen.  
  
"Na wenn das nicht...", murmelte ich und ging ihnen entgegen. Teal'c folgte mir etwas irritiert, doch als er die beiden sah, erkannte auch er sie. Es waren Daniel Jackson und Samantha Carter, die uns dieses Wochenende so eiskalt abserviert hatten. Nur um dann im selben Kino aufzutauchen, in das auch wir gegangen waren. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sogar noch den gleichen Film gesehen!  
  
"Hey, Daniel, Carter!", rief ich schon von weitem. Die beiden fuhren erschrocken herum und musterten Teal'c und mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Verlegenheit.  
  
"Jack, Teal'c...", brachte Daniel schließlich heraus. "Was tut ihr denn hier?"  
  
Ich zuckte mit der Schulter, während Teal'c wie immer schwieg. "Da ihr schon was für dieses Wochenende vorhattet, habe ich beschlossen, Teal'c die wunderbare Welt des Kinos zu zeigen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr auch ins Kino wollt..." Ich ließ den Satz unbeendet; sollten die beiden ruhig ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen.  
  
"Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass sie sich für die Filme interessieren, die zur Zeit laufen...", meinte Carter verteidigend.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Nun, die Filme sind...nun ja...sie sind...", stotterte Daniel.  
  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, ich bin zu alt dafür?!", fragte ich empört; anscheinend hatte ich ihre Verlegenheit richtig gedeutet, denn beide zuckten kurz zusammen und warfen sich einen Blick zu.  
  
"Nein, Jack, das war damit nicht gemeint..."  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut. Nur weil ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr im Kino war und mir noch nicht einmal Star Wars angesehen habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass mich das nicht interessiert. Ich habe nur meistens keine Zeit dazu. Und diesen Film konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen.", erklärte ich.  
  
"Welchen Film habt ihr denn angesehen?", fragte Daniel neugierig. Anscheinend hatte auch er bemerkt, dass Teal'cs erster Kinobesuch diesem anscheinend große Freude bereitet hatte.  
  
"Herr der Ringe, natürlich. Was denn sonst?", meinte ich so, als wäre das aus meiner Erklärung leicht zu erraten gewesen. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um den besten Film aller Zeiten.  
  
"Sie...haben sich diesen Film wirklich angesehen?" Carter war anscheinend überrascht.  
  
"Was ist so erstaunlich daran? Ich habe das Buch gelesen noch bevor ihr beiden überhaupt auf der Welt wart! Ich bin seit Jahren ein Fan. Da werde ich mir doch den Film noch ansehen dürfen!"  
  
Anscheinend war ihnen das noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Um ihnen weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen wandte ich mich an Teal'c. "Na, Teal'c, was machen wir jetzt? Ich wäre für eine leckere Pizza. Ganz in der Nähe ist ein Italiener, der soll wirklich gut sein..."  
  
"Einverstanden, O'Neill. Du musst mir noch einige Aspekte des Films erklären, die ich nicht verstanden habe.", meinte Teal'c und ich grinste. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wir gingen zu meinem Wagen.  
  
Auf dem Weg drehte ich mich noch einmal um und betrachtete Daniels und Carters verdutzte Gesichter. "Gute Nacht, Leute! Atenio!*" Ich konnte förmlich sehen wie Daniel versuchte das letzte Wort mit tausenden anderen Sprachen zu vergleichen, die in seinem Gehirn gespeichert waren.  
  
Ohne Erfolg.  
  
~~*~~  
  
*Die Welt ist im Wandel… (elbisch)  
  
*Tschüss! (elbisch)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Na schön, wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die spannendste und lustigste Geschichte, aber nach dem x-ten Mal Herr-der-Ringe-schauen, musste ich einfach etwas darüber schreiben *g* Sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung! 


End file.
